


The Karasuno High Newspaper and Other Oddities

by AllieAster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Newspaper AU, M/M, Multichapter, Newspaper AU, Plotty, didnt tag but the whole gang is here, more plot before romance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieAster/pseuds/AllieAster
Summary: High School Newspaper AUHinata Shouyou is always looking for the next big story as a reporter on the Karasuno High Newspaper. After attending a party gone wrong, Hinata must work with Kageyama Tobio, the newspaper's photographer, to uncover the truth and write the story of the school year.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some plot things to know:  
> \- This is based off my experience as an American high school student so the grades and newspaper setup are American-centric 
> 
> \- Hinata, Kags, and the rest of the first years are juniors (11th grade). Unless stated otherwise, everyone else is a senior (12th grade) 
> 
> (if anyone knows how high school publications work in other countries, plz comment ur experience!)

It took all of Hinata’s strength not to lay his head down on the table and fall asleep. 

Beat reports weren’t fun on his best days. Something about sitting in a round circle at 8:30 in the morning, droning on about email etiquette and how “timely” a story angle should be, was absolute torture. Hinata pushed the backs of his palms into his eyes to stave off his developing headache. 

“Hinata, you’re up,” Sugawara nodded in his direction and Hinata snapped back into reality. 

He stood up from his seat, his reporting notebook in hand, “Since I’m a Coverage staffer, I was on the sports beat this week but I guess you already knew that.” 

He heard a snicker. 

“Apparently,” Hinata continued, his voice firmer, “There’s going to be a basketball game on Thursday and a volleyball game on Friday. According to Iwaizumi, it’s going to be some kind of big deal.” 

More snickers. Hinata slammed his notebook on the table and cocked his head. Were they really trying to test his patience right now? This early in the morning?

He glanced, hard, at the Karasuno High Newspaper members sitting opposite of him. Tsukishima buried his smirk in the palm of his hand. Yamaguchi, seated next to him, gave Hinata an encouraging smile. And predictable as ever, Kageyama matched his gaze, his deep blue eyes studying Hinata’s face. 

He was not about to be caught unprepared, especially by those three. 

Before he could continue, Suga broke up the staring contest, “I think you should cover the volleyball game. It sounds the most news-worthy.” 

Hinata sank down in his seat. The newspaper was already wrapping up its second issue of the year and he hadn’t been able to write any good copy. Even with the weekly beat reports, he couldn’t conjure up any meaningful happenings at Karasuno High. 

Hinata needed just one opportunity, one story, to prove himself. He craved the taxing yet magical headspace he entered while writing, making the moment he finally showed off his piece to the staff worthwhile. After that, it would be a straight shot to an editor position in his senior year. 

And more than anything, he wanted to shove an award or two in that bastard Kageyama’s face. 

Suga turned to his co-editor, “Daichi, anything to add?” 

“It sounds like a big game so Hinata should have a second person to help get interviews,” Daichi said, adding, “Kageyama, you’re on this assignment.” 

Hinata blustered, “But Kageyama’s not even on the Coverage section.”

“He was a Coverage staffer in his freshman year,” Daichi continued, “Besides, as Photo editor, Kageyama can take pictures too. It would mean less work for the both of you.” 

Hinata stiffened. No, no, no. This was supposed to be his story. But he didn’t want to mouth off in front of everyone, especially in front of his Editors In Chief. He swallowed, biting back his jealousy. 

“Dumbass, they're not going to send just a staffer to cover something like that.” 

Hinata whipped his head around to face Kageyama. The guy leaned back in his chair, cool as ever. Suddenly, Hinata didn't want to save face anymore. He wanted to win. 

“Wow, he speaks!” Hinata said, “But I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” 

“I think that’s enough beat reports for today,” Suga smiled, his voice louder than usual, “Break into your sections and we’ll continue this tomorrow.” 

As everyone shuffled into their own groups around the class, Hinata crossed his arms in his seat. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Kageyama would go for the low blow but it still stung. If he had to pick the second worst thing about being on the paper, it would be staff positions. 

Hinata joined the Karasuno High Newspaper in his sophomore year and had played catch-up ever since. He didn’t doubt that he was a good journalist; He could write circles around any other person on the staff. But by junior year, most members were expected to take on editor positions. He, noticeably, was still a Coverage staffer.

Kageyama kicked the leg of his chair and grunted, “C’mon. We have work to do.” 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

Hinata scrambled to cover his papers and grab his things in one swift motion. Kageyama was tall—almost freakishly so—which gave him the distinct snooping advantage. It was just another thing on Hinata’s list of why he couldn’t stand Kageyama. 

“I’m not looking at your notes,” Kageyama said. 

“It’s bad enough I have to share my story with you. I’m not giving you any more advantages.” 

Hinata could practically hear Kageyama rolling his eyes, “Just hurry the fuck up.” 

Kageyama followed Hinata over to a cluster of computers at the back of the classroom. Hinata’s phone pinged, alerting him of a newly shared Google Doc. 

“Hey, we should wait for Tanaka,” he said. 

Kageyama peered over the edge of the computer screen before glancing at the group of tables in front of them. Tanaka was beside Nishinoya, flailing his arms in an attempt to explain another one of his wild stories. 

“I don’t think it really matters.” 

Hinata pouted before logging into the other computer, “Fine.” 

“You need to take initiative and stop waiting for your editor to tell you what to do,” Kageyama smirked, “That’s why you’re still a staffer.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“I’m just trying to help you.” 

“If I wanted your help, I would’ve asked,” Hinata said, “Now can we please start working on the story outline?” 

He stared at the blank document in front of him. Hinata knew he should start with the story angle but all he could think about were Kageyama’s words. He let out a breath in an attempt to shift his mind towards the task at hand. His cursor blinked. When he couldn’t think of anything, he typed one word: volleyball. 

Kageyama typed back instantly: No shit. 

“C’mon,” Hinata groaned, “I’m actually trying to work.” 

“Me too, dumbass! You need to try a little harder than ‘volleyball’.” 

“Easy for you to say when your job is pushing buttons on a camera.” 

Kageyama huffed and turned back to his computer. Under ‘volleyball’ he typed: Relevance to student body. 

Again, Hinata’s cursor blinked and he didn’t know what to write. 

“Hinata, I’m not going to do this for you.” 

“I know that,” Hinata snapped. “I’m just...it takes me a while, okay? I have to warm up.” 

“Warm up?” 

“Yeah, like, get in my groove. Find the story’s purpose.” 

“It’s not rocket science,” Kageyama said, “Do you even know anything about volleyball?”

“I know enough!” 

The dismissal bell rang. Shit. They hadn’t finished the outline. Hinata didn’t even know which players he was going to interview. Kageyama turned off the computer monitor and pushed in his chair. 

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he said, “When you find your ‘groove’ or whatever, let me know. I’ll probably be finished with the story by then.” 

“Wait! We don’t have a plan on how we’re going to do this,” Hinata sprang up after him, “How will we know where to meet?” 

Kageyama grunted. 

Hinata continued, “Kageyama, do you even have my number?” 

“I have your number.” 

He turned away from Hinata and faded into the crowded hallway of students. 

__________

If anyone saw him right now, they would think Hinata had lost his mind. He sat in the gym bleachers with his eyes closed and face turned upward. It was a part of his special brand of crazy when writing stories. 

He gave each one of his senses time to process the scene. With every sniff of Salonpas, every touch of his ankles against the metal seats, Hinata recorded the detail in his notebook. He focused on the sound of shoes on the gym floor, the pounding—

“What are you doing?” 

Hinata opened an eye. Kageyama stared at him from the bottom of the bleachers. His camera bag was slumped around his neck, giving him a slight hunch. Hinata noticed that Kageyama appeared way smaller than him from where he was sitting. Ha, he thought, I win. 

“Let me guess,” Kageyama said, “This is part of your ‘groove’.” 

Hinata dropped his head, ignoring Kageyama as he climbed the stairs. When Kageyama set up shop beside him, he watched him take a cloth out of his bag and gingerly wipe the lens of his camera. 

“The game starts in fifteen,” Hinata said, “I think they’re just practicing for now. We can get interviews after.” 

Kageyama nodded and Hinata turned his attention towards the players on the court. He didn’t know much about volleyball but it seemed exciting enough. It didn’t fill the bleachers like a football game but it was still popular at Karasuno. A part of him suspected it was because the team’s lineup contained mostly tall, pretty seniors.

Hinata flipped to a clean page in his reporter’s notebook: 

***Karasuno at ‘set point.’ 

Difference between ‘match point’ and ‘set point’? Google later. 

Guy with brown hair who smiles a lot. Senior? Interview later for possible profile.*** 

Kageyama nudged Hinata with his foot, “Hand me that big lens.”

Hinata unclasped the camera bag and stared at the caps, filters, and lenses fitted neatly into their own respective slots. He spotted a large lens covered with adjustable rings and handed it to Kageyama. 

“Don’t smudge it,” Kageyama said, popping the lens off his camera and fitting the larger lens on, “This one’s way better, anyway.” 

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why is that one better?” 

“Oh,” Kageyama’s voice softened and pulled the camera to his chest, “The shutter speed...uh, it takes more photos in less time. So you can capture things that are moving quickly even if you are far away.”

A beat passed and Hinata turned to him again, “Does it ever feel creepy taking pictures of other guys?”

“Hinata!” 

Whatever shyness Kageyama might’ve felt morphed into annoyance. Hinata held up his hands defensively. 

“Hey, I’m just saying,” he explained, “watching people from a distance, lurking in the shadows, sounds pretty suspect.” 

“I don’t lurk.” 

Hinata stopped himself before he could argue that Kageyama definitely lurked. A cheer pulled his attention back towards the court. The player with the brown hair clapped his teammate on the back. Karasuno had won the game. 

Hinata made his way down the bleachers and into the commotion of high fives and congradulations.

Seeing a familiar face, Hinata called across the court, “Iwaizumi!” 

As he pulled out his phone and opened his recording app, Hinata felt a familiar heat in his chest. He lived for interviews. Second to writing, interviewing was his favorite part of being on the paper. The challenge of pulling words out of people, talking to them in a way that really meant something, was exhilarating. And being on the Coverage section meant he did a lot of talking. 

Iwaizumi detailed his highlights from the game. As Hinata concluded the interview, he felt a presence behind him. He turned towards Kageyama as Iwaizumi rejoined his team. 

“You’re lurking.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be mean to the person who found the best source ever.” 

Kageyama gave Hinata the smallest of grins before gesturing to the end of the court. The brown haired player Hinata noticed earlier smiled easily, surrounded by a small crowd of people. 

“His name is Oikawa Tooru,” Kageyama continued, “We used to go to the same middle school.” 

Hinata made his way over to Oikawa, “He seems to have a lot of...fans.” 

“Pretty privilege,” Kageyama mumbled. 

Oikawa greeted them with the same infectious smile he gave the girls surrounding him, “Hey, you look familiar.”

“Karasuno High Newspaper,” Hinata said, “I was wondering if I could interview you about the game.” 

“Not you. YOU look really familiar.” 

Kageyama shrugged, “Middle school.” 

“Oh yeah! You photographed our home games that one year,” Oikawa smiled, “Man, my eighth grade hairstyle looked so bad.” 

“Back to my interview question,” Hinata said, “I was wondering if we—” 

“I’ll totally do your interview,” Oikawa cast a lazy glance towards his team, “But the guys and I were actually just heading to this afterparty. Can you do it there?” 

“Of cour—”

He felt a sharp tug at the back of his hair. Hinata stomped his foot—subtly and painfully, he hoped—and Kageyama released his hair. Stupid Kageyama, he thought, I’m not letting you win this one. 

“Of course. We’ll see you there.” 

Hinata matched Oikawa’s smile as he turned away. It didn’t compare to the murderous scowl on Kageyama’s face. 

“What were you thinking,” he hissed, “You know what goes down at senior parties, especially with those wannabe frat boys.”

“Relax, Kageyama. I’m taking initiative.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but I'm trying to update more often. Also, yes, this actually happened at my school lmao.

Kageyama’s scowl stuck with him all the way to the doorstep of the party. He shot a glance at Hinata when a senior, blocking the doorway, held out his hand. 

“I think I know why Oikawa wanted us to come.” 

He shoved a handful of dollars into the senior’s hand and they headed inside. Hinata heard the thrum of a generic trap beat in the background. The house wasn’t packed shoulder to shoulder like parties in the movies. The volleyball team was dispersed around the house, still in their jerseys. A couple other seniors walked around, chatting and holding half-empty cups in their hands. 

Hinata turned to Kageyama, “Should we get drinks or something?” 

“How should I know?” 

If he was honest, Hinata wasn’t sure what to do either. He’d been to kickbacks before—small bonfires in people’s backyards, sleepovers thrown together haphazardly after homecoming—but nothing he would actually consider a ‘party’ party. He tugged on the strap of Kageyama’s camera bag, leading him into the kitchen. 

Bypassing the mystery bottle of liquid on the kitchen counter, Hinata grabbed two water bottles from the fridge. He handed one to Kageyama. 

“We should find Oikawa for that interview,” he said, taking a sip from the bottle. “Hey, this tastes funny.” 

Kageyama raised the bottle to his lips, swallowed, and gagged, “I think this is vodka or something.” 

Hinata paused before taking another gulp. 

“What are you doing?”

“We’re at a party,” Hinata said, pulling the bottle closer to him and drinking more. “We need to have fun.” 

Kageyama didn’t try to stop him. He let the rim of the bottle rest against his lips before taking a swig. 

After walking the parameters of the house, they made their way upstairs. Hinata bit his lip to keep from smiling. He was at a real party, tipsy for the first time, and ready to talk about everything under the sun. He was just about to walk up to a senior with frosted tips when he felt Kageyama tap on his shoulder. 

“He’s in there,” Kageyama said. “Make it fast.” 

Oikawa sat on the floor with half his teammates and the group of girls who ceased to leave his side. They were giggling at one of the players, a kid with cropped blonde hair and stripes shaved into the sides of his head. The kid crossed his arms as Hinata and Kageyama walked inside. 

“Hey!” Oikawa waved them over towards the circle, “You guys down to play Truth in Heaven?” 

Hinata saw Kageyama shift his weight and look away. He stifled a groan. Kageyama was such a buzzkill sometimes.

“Sure, we’ll play,” Hinata said. 

“Okay,” Oikawa leaned forward, “Truth or Heaven?” 

Hinata had no idea what ‘Truth or Heaven’ was. He figured it was some mash up between ‘Truth or Dare’ and ‘7 in Heaven.’ He didn’t care as long as he could keep talking and feeling the warmth stirring in his chest. 

“Sure,” Hinata said, a little too loudly. 

Kageyama grunted, “You’re supposed to pick one.”

“I did already, Silly-yama.” 

He turned to Oikawa, “Truth.”

Oikawa put a finger to his lips, “What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done at a party?” 

Hinata guessed that the question was an easy one for a homebody like Kageyama. 

“I’ve never been to a party before,” Kageyama answered, “So I haven’t done anything ‘bad’.”

Hinata stopped himself from grinning. He chose the safe route, he thought, Bo-ring!

“Ugh, boring!” Oikawa laughed and the circle turned their attention to the next player. 

As the game made its way around the circle, Hinata pulled Oikawa to the side. He took out his phone and opened his recording app. It was a little hard to keep his focus on the interview with his head swimming. Hinata barely registered Oikawa’s question at the end of the interview, only noticing when the circle turned their eyes towards him. 

“Hinata, Truth or Heaven?” 

“Heaven,” he said. 

It was better than having to lie about whatever stupid question someone came up with. Besides, if he picked Oikawa for ‘7 in Heaven’ he could keep the interview going a little longer. He still had so many questions he wanted to ask. Oikawa’s smile grew wider and a wave of nausea passed over Hinata. Was ‘Heaven’ really that bad of a choice? 

“I think Kageyama should be your partner.” 

“W—wait. I don’t get to choose?”

“Since I was the last player before you in the circle,” Oikawa said, “I get to choose.” 

Hinata was about to protest when he felt a tugging on his collar. He yelped as Kageyama pushed him into the closet; Oikawa’s ‘Have fun!’ trailed behind them as the door slammed shut. 

“Really, Kageyama!” 

“At least this way you don’t have to do anything!” 

Hinata leaned back against something hard—cardboard boxes, he guessed—and sighed. It was black except for the light peeking in from the slats in the closet door. Hinata stretched out his legs in front of him. He needed food. No, he needed sleep.

He felt a smack on his calf, “Quit moving, Hinata. Its too cramped in here.” 

“But I’m tired,” Hinata whined. 

“You’re drunk,” Kageyama said. “Did you at least get the interview?”

“Mmm.”

Kageyama smacked his calf again, “Are you listening to me? I asked if you got the interview.” 

Hinata didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond. Every muscle in his body craved sweet, relaxing, slumber. And at the same time, his stomach turned. He bowed forward and let out a mix between an answer and a groan. 

Kageyama grabbed his wrists, pulling him forward, “Dude, answer me. It’s not like you’re dea—”

Hinata and the cardboard boxes he was leaning against tumbled forward in one motion. He felt himself fall against something warm before an intense pain jolted through his skull. 

“Dumbass!” 

“Sorry,” Hinata said, rubbing his forehead.

He was still on top of Kageyama but didn’t dare to move. Hinata knew that if he got up—wrestling the blankets, Tupperware, and Kageyama—he would puke. He shifted to his side, letting some of the contents of the boxes fall to the floor. 

He heard a giggle from outside the door, “Hey guys, don’t get too crazy in there.”

“I’m really sorry,” Hinata repeated, pulling himself away from Kageyama as best as he could. “Shit, I hope that didn’t break your camera.” 

His breath hitched when he felt Kageyama’s hand in his hair. 

“Oh my god,” Kageyama whispered. 

Hinata’s jaw dropped, “What the hell?”

“Oh my god. I knew it.”

His objection died in his throat when Kageyama pulled his hand from Hinata’s hair, his fist curled around a small plastic bag. When Hinata realized what was inside, his eyes widened. ‘Oh my god’ was right. 

“It must have fallen out of a box or something,” Hinata said. 

Just then, he heard the thumping of the music stop. Someone outside the closet door coughed and Hinata wondered if they had been found out. 

“I’m getting really worried, guys,” a girl said.

“Go look, Oikawa.”

The closet door blocked most of his view but Hinata saw Oikawa get up from the circle and look out the window. He pulled down his blinds, cursed, and closed them. 

“They really called the cops,” Oikawa said. “What assholes!” 

At the mention of cops, the circle broke into a frenzy. They crowded around the door, jostling each other to get out. Some players, Oikawa included, rushed to grab the empty bottles and cards littering the floor. The girls screamed. 

Before he could react, Kageyama pushed Hinata off him and out the closet door. He didn’t remember going down the stairs or climbing out the kitchen window. Hinata felt like he was flying, the cloudiness in his head replaced with pure adrenaline. 

He wasn’t sure where Kageyama was. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure where he was either. He heard the sound of sirens in the distance. 

If he was going to make it out without a criminal record, Hinata had to act normal. He pulled out his phone and opened up Google Maps, his hands shaking. He kept his eyes trained on the map as he stumbled into his housing community. 

His phone vibrated. 

KAGEYAMA:   
Meet me on Monday.  
(1:43 am)


End file.
